


Due to The Pouring Rain

by beyuhnini



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyuhnini/pseuds/beyuhnini
Summary: "Don't turn your head that much, you might be featured in a music video." If Ibarra's head could have cracked with how quick it turned at Elias' way it might have already."Did you just pull a joke?" Ibarra asked with knotted forehead and Elias' smirk widen."It's not even that funny!"





	Due to The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The weather really made me want to write stuffs so here it is sjskdhskdj

As the professor carries on with his long boring lecture, Ibarra had his eyes fixed outside the window where the clouds are dark which would one way or another result in a heavy downpour. He sighed. He's a well organized person, but there are times when he turns folly. He decided to not use his car to save fuel and just use a public transportation. He should have checked the weather to see the chances of raining and brought his umbrella with him.

He crossed his arms and directed his eyes at the professor. His mind refuses to listen to the lecture, maybe because he already learned the matter and was too tired to even raise a hand for a query or an answer. His want for coming home and taking a good nap overpowered his body and mind.

Which kind of sucks since he didn't have his car with him let alone an umbrella. How was he going home now?

"Shit," Ibarra muttered upon leaving the campus. The sky was dark and the heavy downpour he anticipated a little while back was much stronger than what he has in mind. He stood at one of the university's shed waiting for the rain to subside. The winds blew and the raindrops found its way to him, now feling the dampness of his long sleeves and slacks on the right part.

Waiting for the rain to subside was near impossible. Students didn't dare run in the open spaces and just stood under covers because no one wouldn't be that dumb to dash to where they are headed.

While Ibarra blankly gazed at the raindrops, his peripheral vision caught a student running to his car. He lifted his head up and saw Elias.

"What a taciturn person he indeed is," he whispered under his breath. They have had interactions once or twice, during pair discussions since they were seatmates at their Social Science classes. Elias had his opinions looking at the negative and positive sides of the situations, and Ibarra has admired that in him. He stands firm with his opinions but isn't ignorant with others' opinions as well. They have had opposing ideas once and in the end Elias was right. They both decided to shrug it off as the mature beings they are.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a beep from a SUV stopped in front of him. The window from the shotgun seat opened and he saw Elias with his wet hair combed backwards lightly falling from the side.

He looked ruggedly handsome.

Periodt.

"Hop in," his masculine voice resounded. Ibarra found himself opening the door and hopping in. Elias looked at him for a second before shifting on his seat and moved closer to Ibarra.

"What are you doing?" The latter whispered when he realized both their faces were inches apart.

"Seatbelt," Elias replied in a whisper mimicking Ibarra before sitting properly on his seat and wore his seatbelt. The car moved slowly while Ibarra covered the left side of his face and massaged his temples.

"You were the exact depiction of heaven and earth fallen. Might as well drop you off your mansion since I'll be passing by it," Elias explained while turning his wheel. 

"You know where I live?" Ibarra had his eyes infront.

"Obviously?" Elias shot back and looked boredly at the road. Ibarra glanced at him and observed his tired eyes and lightly wet face.

He didn't dried himself when he entered his car and turned on the aircon? Ibarra furrowed his brows and turned the aircon off. Elias glanced at him with curious eyes.

"You should have dried off before turning this on, you might catch a cold or a fever."

"Oh, right! You're a med student," Elias replied and used his left arm to wipe his face swiftly. He just drove slowly for the road was barely seen even with headlights turned on.

"Concerned?" He even added and Ibarra shot his brows up.

"Of course, I am. Who in their right mind would plunge into that heavy downpour?"

"Me," he cooed and had a tiny smirk plastered on his lips. Ibarra shook his head and averted his eyes on the window to his right.

"Don't turn your head that much, you might be featured in a music video." If Ibarra's head could have cracked with how quick it turned at Elias' way it might have already.

"Did you just pull a joke?" Ibarra asked with knotted forehead and Elias' smirk widen.

"It's not even that funny!"

"But you realized it was a joke."

"I'll give you a laugh or two in that one," Ibarra stated and laughed. The next second he had his face void of any emotion. "And that is for giving me a ride home."

Suppress, Ibarra. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Elias still had his smug smirk and his pearl white teeth were slowly showing.

"How adorable," he quipped and turned to the right.

"Where do you live?" Elias shrugged his shoulder at Ibarra's question. They were both silent as Elias drove and minutes later, they were in Ibarra's mansion.

"Thank you," Ibarra said and looked at Elias now having a smile on his lips. "This means so much for me, really."

"I owe you that one back then with Professor 'Crocodile' pointing an accusing finger at me." They shared a laugh at the memory of their professor whom they had given the code name crocodile for him having the trait of being agile in seizing students during problematic times.

Clara stood at the mansion's doorstep wearing a comfortable sweater with a mug of probably hot coffee or hot chocolate. Her head was slightly crooked on the left with squinted eyes. A maid stood beside her holding the umbrella.

"I got to go, thank you for the ride," Ibarra stated. When Clara and the maid were ear to cover Ibarra with the umbrella, he smiled at his friend and left the SUV.

Ibarra kissed Clara's cheek and the woman had her brow lifted.

"How cruel of you," she greeted and sipped from her mug.

"What?" he asked confused as they walk inside. Her forehead knotted realizing Ibarra was way too clueless about Elias' what so's.

"You didn't know?" she exclaimed bewildered.

"Didn't know what?"

"This isn't his route on his way home! This was the opposite, Crisostomo!"


End file.
